warriorscharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Featherpool
Featherpool is a plump fluffy she with a orange cream pelt and white spots, underbelly, tail, muzzle, and socks. Family and More Mother: Dawnpool (Deceased) Father: Stumptail (Deceased) Sibling: Doefeather Mentor: Ravenleap Mate: Flea (Fleahop) Kits: Petalshine, Dreampool, Hawkstar, Wrentail Kit name: FeatherKit Medicine Cat apprentice name: Featherpaw Medicine Cat name: Featherpool Warrior name: Featherpool Elder name: Featherpool Cause of death: Killed by Raggedfoot History Like her sister, Doekit, Featherkit was born into ReedClan by Dawnpool and Stumptail. Stumptail (Featherkit's father) was a enemy of ReedClan, so they chose to abuse Featherkit (Mainly Doekit, because she looked more like her father) so Featherkit chose to be a medicine cat to prove that she is not like her father. Soon, her training was finished and she got her warrior name. Soon after, her mentor, Ravenleap, was killed by a devastating case of whitecough. Featherpool was then named medicine cat of ReedClan. A few moons later, Featherpool got and apprentice, Leafpaw, and became very close with her. Doefeather and Featherpool became distant and often argued with eachother. Leafpaw became Leaftail after she helped save ReedClan from an unknown disease. Featherpool met a tom named Flea, and then on, fell in love with him. She soon ran off with him, and later found out she was pregnant with his kits. Once she told Flea this, he told her they were never meant to be and this was all a mistake. Featherpool returns to ReedClan, only being greeted by her apprentice Leaftail. Leaftail finds out Featherpool is pregnant, but refuses to tell. Featherpool then asks Doefeather to help hide her kits from being know as medicine cat kits. Doefeather accepts, Featherpool telling her thank you and she regretted having kits. Doefeather and Featherpool go to the Star Cove, where Featherpool has her kits, and then is caught by a patrol Doefeather told the ReedClan deputy, Rainspot, to send. Featherpool is then forced to be separated from her kits, but her daughter, Petalkit, sneaks out of camp and gets her leg ran over by a car, forcing her to become a medicine cat. Petalkit becomes Petalpaw and is mentored by Featherpool. They grow very close, but Leaftail grows envious. Leaftail soon attacks Featherpool, only leading to Featherpool to killing her. She buries Leaftail in the medicine den, covering her grave with a nest. Time passes and Petalpaw soon learns that Featherpool is her and her sibling's mother. Featherpool has a meeting with her kits, revealing to them that she is their true mother. Wrentail is infuriated, telling the whole clan. Featherpool is soon forced to live in SleekClan with her mate, now know as Fleahop. She learns that her son, Hawkthorn, has now become Hawkstar. She is saddened to see everyone hate her, and learns that Fleahop is getting the same effect on him. He meets his kits at a gathering and becomes close to his sons, Hawkstar and Wrentail. Featherpool and Fleahop move into ReedClan to be with their kits. Featherpool figures out that her daughter, Dreampool, is having Sparrowclaw's kits. She comforts her daughter and says that everything will be fine. Featherpool finds out that Sparrowclaw is a tom who killed multiple cats in the clans, including ReedClan, and was killed by Hawkstar. Featherpool is shocked and runs to see her daughter in tears after she figures out that Wrentail was helping Sparrowclaw by manipulating her. Featherpool then sees her grandchildren, Sweetkit and Dewkit. They both become destined for greatness right off the bat, but Petalshine figures out Sweetkit, herself, and Hawkstar are all prophecy cats. Dewkit gets envy that Sweetkit is seen as the main character and she's only the shadow. Once they are both apprenticed, they go their separate ways. Featherpool becomes an elder with her mate, Fleahop, but is soon in the middle of the dark forest battle. She fights Raggedfoot. He kills her with a bite to the lower neck. She is now told in elder stories as a code breaker and her comeback. Category:Warriors